Dating with Park (Sequel of Catching Park)
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Kencan bersama sang tercinta, di bawah payung jingga, ditemani mural penuh warna, memangnya apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu?" [A MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga : BTS : Oneshot] warn : OOC


**Dating With Park (sequel of Catching Park)**

 **A MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **Jimn x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Romance, Humor, Receh, Full of cheesy things**

 **Oneshoot**

 _ **Written by : Kirameku14, Syubsyubchim, Glowrie, Mrsmyg93, Wulancho95, SureaLive, Sehon-ey,**_

 **Semua casts milik diri mereka masing-masing, tetapi segala hal lain yang berada di dalam FF ini milik "MinGa Dudes"… Don't Like Don't Read. Gak usah rusuh!**

 **Warn : OOC!Yoongi, dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang, glundungan, nyesek, baper, muntah, mual dan efek menyebalkan lainnya. Tidak dianjurkan untuk Jomblo. Hehehe.. XD**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu, namun rasa berbunga-bunga di hati Yoongi belum juga berkurang. Bahkan aura berserinya bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Yoongi bahagia, Sangat. Ia bahkan masih mengingat setiap detail yang terjadi hari itu, hari ketika ia resmi menjadi kekasih Park Jimin. Seluruh kalimat Jimin hingga ciuman manis yang mereka bagi di salah satu sudut sekolah. Siapa sangka jika Jimin yang dingin dan acuh padanya, berbalik menyatakan cinta?

Pagi ini, Yoongi tengah memainkan benda persegi panjang di tangannya, terkekeh manis saat ia memandangi foto _selfie_ yang diambilnya bersama dengan Jimin di hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi seorang kekasih. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar, sementara Jimin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yoongi, merengkuhnya dengan erat. Bahkan, pemuda itu tampak tak menyadari jika terdapat eksistensi lain dii sekitarnya, karena telalu tenggelam dalam kegiatannya itu hingga bahunya ditepuk. "Hei kau kenapa?" Itu Seokjin, sahabatnya yang masih tak percaya jika Jimin-Yoongi berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Lihat, lihat, kami serasi, kan?" Pamer yoongi kemudian memperlihatkan foto mereka.

"Iya serasi, seperti Romeo Juliet, seperti Rama Sinta, seperti Beauty and The Beast."

"Siapa Beastnya? Jimin terlalu tampan untuk jadi Beast," Sahut Yoongi tak terima.

"Kau Beastnya. Kegalakanmu itu yang membuatmu seperti monster."

"Sialan," Decak Yoongi.

Seokjin memutar netranya jengah. "Kalian terlalu serasi, sampai aku ingin muntah melihatnya," balas Seokjin sengit sembari melahap _cold noodles_ di hadapannya.

"Bilang saja kau iri kan! Mana bisa kekasihmu monster-mu bergaya semanis Jimin-ku," Yoongi kini mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh pada Seokjin. "Unggah foto ini, ah," ujar Yoongi, sembari membuka salah satu akun SNS nya yang icon kamera warna-warni itu. Sedangkan Seokjin, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan si pucat yang sedang kasmaran itu. Seokjin sebenarnya menyukai perubahan Yoongi, Yoongi terlihat lebih ceria, sering tersenyum -hanya pada Jimin-, sering merajuk -hanya pada Jimin-, tetapi yang tidak ia sukai adalah ketika-

"Jimin-nya Yoongiiiiii." panggil Yoongi

-Yoongi melihat Jimin-nya. Ia akan sedikit berlebihan. Astaga. Seokjin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan romansa picisan dua insan di hadapannya ini. " _J_ _imin_ _-_ _nya_ _Y_ _oongi_ sudah makan siang?" tanya Yoongi kelewat ceria pada Jimin yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum. Yoongi sudah makan atau belum?"

"Sudah. Mengapa Jimin belum makan? Bagaimana jika Jimin sakit? Bagaimana jika lambung Jimin bermasalah? Bagaimana jika…"

 _ **CUP**_

Oke. C-U-K-U-P S-U-D-A-H. Seokjin tak tahan lagi, ia segera berdiri dari sana, meninggalkan mangkok mie-nya sembari bergumam. "Eh, kurasa aku harus menemui Namjoon," Sebelum meninggalkan dua sejoli yang saling memagut itu.

.

.

"Jimin masih memesan makanan, _Love_ ," jawab pemuda itu ketika mereka telah melepaskan pagutan mereka. Yoongi mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mengembalikan netranya pada ponsel pintarnya. "Yoongi sedang apa?" tanya Jimin sembari mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

"Sedang meng- _upload_ foto."

Jimin _manggut_ _-_ _manggut_ saja, "Memang Yoongi mau _upload_ foto yang mana?"

"Ini?" Yoongi menunjukkan salah satu foto di deretan _feed_ nya. "Foto pertama Yoongi dan Jimin _ie._ "

"Kau menggemaskan sekali sih? Wujujujuju, kekasih Jimin ini," Jimin mengambil kesempatan mengecup pipi tembam Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu kok aku menggemaskan, makanya, Jimin _ie_ tidak bisa berpaling dariku, sama seperti Yoongi yang tidak bisa berpaling dari Jimin," Yoongi tersenyum manis saat Jimin menatapnya lembut, memamerkan gusi merah jambu serta lengkungan bulan sabit yang membuat sosoknya menjadi semakin manis, menandakan ia menyukai afeksi kecil yang Jimin berikan padanya

"Bagaimana cara berpaling jika sekarang pusat duniaku berputar pada sosokmu, _Love_?" Jimin menelengkan kepalanya, memandang lekat sosok manis itu. Terkekeh geli ketika rona merah jambu samar terpulas tak tahu malu di pipi tembam Yoongi.

Yoongi hendak menjawab namun kemudian atensinya beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar berkali-kali, tak berapa lama ia memekik, "Lihat, lihat Jimin _ie_ , banyak sekali yang menyukai foto unggahan Yoongi, ini pasti karena kita sangat serasi satu sama lain."

"Ya, kita serasi, _Love_ ," Yoongi bersandar pada bahu Jimin, yang kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu sempit Yoongi.

"Jimin hangat, sehangat matahari musim semi. Yoongi senang Jimin _ie_ ada di dalam kehidupan Yoongi. Selalu menghangatkan hati Yoongi dengan senyuman tampan Jimin _ie_."

Jimin terkekeh. "Mungkin sekarang Tuhan sedang marah padaku."

"Mengapa?" Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mengarahkan atensinya pada Jimin.

"Karena ia kehilangan satu malaikatnya, yang saat ini memilih menemaniku."

"Aish Jimiiiiiinnnn," rengek Yoongi membuat Jimin tergelak. Mereka masih bercengkerama disana, ketika segerombol gadis melewati tempat mereka duduk. Awalnya Yoongi acuh, tak menghiraukan eksistensi remaja berisik yang lewat di samping mereka, hingga mereka berbicara dengan keras. Sangat keras. "Aduh, kenapa Jimin _oppa_ tidak bersamaku saja sih?" ujar salah seorang gadis. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu.

"Tidak, seharusnya bersamaku saja, aku lebih cantik daripada Yoongi yg galak itu," Kali ini gadis berkuncir kuda. Yoongi yang tengah memeriksa notifikasi pada ponsel pintarnya, segera menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia berdiri tanpa bisa dicegah, kelopak matanya menyipit tajam, hingga sudut matanya berkedut. "Yah yah, _ahjumma_!" panggil Yoongi lengkap dengan nada datar miliknya.

"Kau bicara pada kami?" Tanya yang berambut sebahu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang dia panggil _ahjumma_ kecuali kalian? Pekerjaan kalian ini hanya bergosip seperti _ahjumma_ di pasar ikan," kali ini Jimin, yang tengah melipat lengan di depan dada, sembari melontarkan tatapan tajam pada segerombolan gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu itu kumpulan penggemarnya, memangnya Jimin peduli?

Para gadis itu tampak terkejut saat Jimin yang mereka puja melontarkan kalimat yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi, tampaknya salah satu dari mereka masih tidak jera, "Kau pasti tidak akan bahagia kalau bersama dengannya, Jimin. Sebaiknya kalian cepat berpisah!"

Yoongi semakin gemas, ingin sekali rasanya dia melontarkan berbagai macam makian dan umpatan. Tetapi Jimin menggenggam tangannya, mengusap buku-buku jemarinya, menghantarkan perasaan nyaman sehingga membuat emosinya sedikit demi sedikit mereda. "Lebih baik kalian pergi. Kalian mengganggu kenyamanan kekasihku," ujar Jimin lagi, yang kemudian memaksa Yoongi untuk duduk kembali. Lengannya segera melingkar di pinggang Yoongi, merengkuh erat pemuda manis itu.

"Kalian akan berpisah cepat atau lambat."

"Ya," sahut Yoongi. "Kalian yang akan berpisah, berpisah dengan nyawa kalian, jika kalian tak cepat pergi dari sini," Para gadis itu berjengit, mereka tentu tak lupa jika Yoongi masih dikenal sebagai si galak, raja tega. Pemuda manis itu tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya sehingga mereka memilih untuk pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Yoongi mendengus kesal, kemudian netranya beralih pada Jimin. "Apa Jimin _ie_ tidak bahagia bersama Yoongi?"

"Mengapa Yoongi berkata seperti itu?"

"Yoongi kan galak."

Jimin menghela nafas sejenak, menggeleng pelan sebelum menangkup kedua pipi halus itu. "Dengar _Love_ , tidak ada yang bisa menilai seberapa bahagia aku bersamamu. Seberapa bahagianya kau menyambut perasaanku. Seberapa bahagianya aku memilikimu. Kita yang menjalani, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka. Lagipula, bagaimana aku tidak bahagia jika aku mendapatkan kekasih semanis _apple caramel_ sepertimu?"

"Yoongi cinta Jimin," desah Yoongi.

"Aku juga mencintai Yoongi."

"Jimin _ie_ , bagaimana jika kita kencan sabtu nanti?"

"Boleh, mau kemana?"Sahut Jimin cepat.

"kemana saja, asal bersama Jimin."

"Ke pelaminan bagaimana?"

"Aishh," Yoongi menggembungkan pipi merah jambunya dan memukulkan kepalan tangan mungilnya ke puncak kepala Jimin. Pelan, hanya ingin menunjukan dirinya yang sudah luluh dalam gombalan seorang Park Jimin.

"Ada syaratnya jika ingin berkencan dengan Jimin?"

"Syarat?"

"Tersenyumlah, Love."

Jimin mengarahkan telujuknya pada kedua sudut bibir Yoongi dan menariknya keatas, membuat kurva manis pada bibir merah jambu itu. Yoongi sendiri ikut menarik bibirnya hingga menunjukan gusi merah mudanya. Terlalu manis, hingga membuat desahan tertahan dari para pria di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja mereka tak hanya berdua di kantin ramai itu bukan? "Nih sudah senyum, sekarang ayo kencannn~"

" _Anything for you, Bae."_

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Hari sabtu ini sesuai janji, Jimin dan Yoongi akan berkencan, Yoongi dengan tidak sabar mengeluarkan hampir separuh isi lemarinya. Mencoba mencari pakaian yang sesuai untuk bertemu Jimin-nya, ia tentu saja harus tampil sempurna, bukan?

" _Hyung_ , mau kemana?" itu Jungkook, sepupunya yang masuk kamar tanpa ijin sambil mengunyah sebungkus kripik kentang. "Kencan?" tanyanya lagi membuat Yoongi berdecak tak sabar.

"Sudah tahu kan? Tak usah banyak bertanya."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya sambil tetap mengunyah kripiknya, sesekali menjilati jemarinya yang berbalut bumbu. "Yang benar saja, masa kau mau pergi kencan dengan pakaian seperti itu, _H_ _yung_?"

"Eh?" Yoongi terdiam sejenak dari acara membongkar isi lemarinya dan memutar tubuhnya kearah Jungkook, "Apa aku terlihat jelek? Aku tidak manis? Ya! Bagaimana ini Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook mengerjap pelan, melongo. Kakak sepupunya ini kerasukan apa? Mendadak OOC sekali? Kemana segala ke-SWAG-an yang dibanggakannya dulu?

"Haish." Jungkook memutar netranya jengah. "Coba kau pakai _S_ _weater_ berwarna pastel itu." Yoongi memungutnya dari tumpukan baju yg diciptakannya tadi, kemudian segera mengenakannya.

"Lalu?"

"Begitu saja, padukan dengan jeans birumu, dan _converse high_ merahmu. Kau sudah manis _H_ _yung_. Lagipula, kencan itu bukan berarti menjadi orang lain tetapi kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jika kekasihmu mencintaimu, maka ia takkan pernah protes dengan apapun yang kau gunakan. Bukankah cinta membuat segalanya tampak sempurna, bukan?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak kemudian tergelak. " _Aigo_ , Jeon jungkook sudah dewasa, _ani_?" ujarnya sembari menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook sayang. "Terima kasih, Jeon."

"Sama-sama, _Hyung_."

.

.

Pukul 3 tepat, ketika pintu kediaman keluarga Min diketuk pelan. Jeon jungkook setengah berlari menuju pintu, segera memutar knop pintu. Mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai kelam di hadapannya. "Kau Jimin _H_ _yung_?"

"Ah, ya. Perkenalkan aku Park Jimin, kekasih Yoongi. Apa Yoongi ada di dalam?" Jimin melempar pandangannya ke balik bahu Jungkook, mencoba mencari sosok Yoongi-nya yang manis. Sementara, Jungkook sendiri tengah memperhatikan sosok yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Jimin tampan, skornya 9 koma 5 dari 10. Karena bagi Jungkook, dia yang pantas memiliki skor 10. Jimin tampak seperti idola yang sering Jungkook tonton di acara televisi. _Jaawline_ -nya menawan. Tubuhnya tegap berisi. Surai kelamnya yang ditata berantakan, anehnya membuat sosok itu tampak lebih rupawan. Belum lagi _turtle neck_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan _skinny_ jeans serta sepasang _converse_ yang membalut kakinya, membuat penampilan sosok dihadapannya tampak lebih sempurna.

"Masuklah, _Hyung_." Jimin mengangguk, segera mengikuti Jungkook yang lebih dulu masuk ke ruang tengah ketika seseorang menyebut namanya. "Jimin?" itu Yoongi yang memekik senang, dan sedikit terburu menghampiri Jimin. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, _Love._ Bahkan aku baru sampai."

Jungkook memutar netranya jengah, kenapa rasanya mual ya melihat interaksi keduanya? _'Pasangan menjijikan'_ batin Jungkook menghujat. Ditambah Yoongi yang kini bergelayut manja pada salah satu lengan Jimin. Serius, Jungkook harus memeriksa makanan Yoongi setelah ini, ia takut sepupunya yang galak itu salah makan.

"Kook _ie_ , H _yung_ pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik," Yoongi melambaikan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya tengah bertautan erat dengan jemari gemuk jimin. Kamera kesayangan Yoongi telah terkalung di lehernya.

Jungkook mengangguk tanda mengerti sembari memberi isyarat agar sepupunya itu segera pergi. Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya, ya, pergilah, _H_ _yung_. Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa bawakan aku sate domba!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak di akhir, berharap kedua sejoli menjijikan penuh aura merah jambu itu mendengar permintaannya.

"Kenapa macan betina itu bisa jadi sangat manis pada pemuda pendek itu" Monolog Jungkook, sembari menutup pintu. Beruntung ia sendirian, jika Yoongi mendengarnya, mungkin Yoongi benar-benar akan menjadikannya sup.

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Yoongi mengambil beberapa foto dengan riang sembari mengamit lengan Jimin penuh semangat. Ia yang pada dasarnya suka berjalan mengelilingi kota tentu saja senang, ketika Jimin mengajaknya berjalan, menyusuri trotoar berpola persegi menuju halte bis.

"Jimin kita mau kemana?" Yoongi angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat sibuk memotret sana-sini. Mengabadikan objek apapun yang tertangkap kameranya, termasuk mengabadikan tautan jemarinya bersama Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan tali payung berwarna jingga."Mengapa Jimin membawa payung? Hari ini terlihat cerah. Tidak akan hujan."

"Nanti juga Yoongi akan tahu. Dan, berharaplah semoga hari ini akan turun hujan, _Love_ _._ " sahut Jimin yang membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Yoongi. Bukannya jika hujan kencan mereka akan batal? Ah, sudahlah, ia percaya saja pada Jimin-nya. "Ayo, bisnya sudah datang."

Jimin dan Yoongi memilih duduk di pojok belakang dengan Yoongi duduk di dekat jendela, sementara Jimin berada di sampingnya. "Karena aku ingin melindungimu meskipun hanya sekedar duduk di bis," begitu kata Jimin. Jadi Yoongi hanya menuruti saja, toh, ia juga jadi bisa memotret kan?

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai. Jimin menautkan jemari mereka kembali mengajak Yoongi mengunjungi sebuah tempat dengan " _ihwa mural villlage_ " tertulis jelas di pintu masuknya.

"Jimin sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Bahkan ini hanya deretan rumah dan gang sempit. Yah, rumah yang berwarna," Tapi apa bagusnya, sih? Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit protes karena ia tak melihat sesuatu yang menarik disini. _Nothing special in here_ _,_ batinnya

"Maafkan aku, apa kita salah memilih waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, ya. Ku pikir hari ini akan turun hujan." jimin mengusap pipi halus itu

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang jika hari ini cerah," Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Jimin memberi kecupan pada kerucut mungil di bibir Yoongi. Sebelum, menarik sang kekasih untuk berjalan. "Ayo, coba kita berkeliling sebentar, mungkin kau akan menemukan objek indah untuk kau potret. Dan semoga saja hujan turun hari ini. Aku masih berharap begitu."

Yoongi menuruti Jimin, memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin memang tempat ini tidak seburuk itu. Bahkan Yoongi berkali-kali berhenti untuk mengabadikan beberapa _mural_ yang terlukis di sana. _Mural_ tentang kehidupan di laut, _mural_ tentang konstelasi bintang di angkasa. _Mural_ yang menggambarkan berbagai macam bunga beraneka warna. Hingga _mural-mural_ tokoh animasi buatan. "Jimin, foto aku."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian segera mengambil foto Yoongi yang tengah berpose di antara sepasang sayap yang terbuka. Yoongi sedikit menunduk. Bias cahaya mentari yang mengenai sosoknya membuat sosok pemuda itu benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat, yang mau tak mau membuat Jimin kembali terjerat pada pesona yang dimiliki sosok manis itu. "Sudah?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin mengangguk, kemudian menunjukkan hasilnya pada Yoongi. "Bagus."

"Kau tahu Yoongi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak perlu berfoto disana."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tak perlu sayap buatan untuk menjadi secantik malaikat," Jimin tersenyum tampan, sementara Yoongi? Tolong, siapapun selamatkan pipinya yang kini berubah menjadi semerah buah _cherry_ di musim semi itu. Yoongi memukul dada Jimin pelan, sebelum kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih tergelak gemas karena tingkahnya. Mereka masih menikmati dinding-dinding berhiaskan berbagai macam _mural_ itu, ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun, Jimin dengan sigap segera membuka payung itu dan menaungi tubuh keduanya, mereka berdiri di sana. Di antara dinding-dinding yang menjulang. Sementara, di sekitar mereka semua orang tampak berlarian menyelamatkan diri dari hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kawasan itu.

Yoongi tercengang, kelopak matanya melebar, ketika jalanan berpola pentagon kelabu itu berubah penuh warna ketika terkena tetesan air hujan. Berbagai macam _mural_ bermunculan di sana dengan indahnya. Mereka berdiri berdempetan di bawah payung jingga itu, dengan Jimin yang melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu sempit Yoongi, menjaga agar kekasih manisnya itu tidak basah terkena hujan, sementara Yoongi menekan dengan cepat _shutter_ kameranya, sembari mendekatkan diri pada Jimin, menjaga agar dirinya dan kameranya tidak basah terkena air.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang mengangguk riang, hingga poninya bergoyang lucu. "Tapi masih indah Yoongi-nya Jimin sih," imbuh Jimin, yang disambut dengan cubitan pelan di pinggangnya. "Ayo berfoto! Ini akan jadi kenangan indah selanjutnya, Jimin _ie_ _._ " Kali ini Yoongi mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Kemudian, segera mengambil potret mereka berdua. "Jimin _ie_ lihat, hasilnya bagus sekali. Hujan dan semua keindahan desa ini menjadi _background_ yg tepat."

"Kau tahu Yoongi. Kisah kita akan seperti mural-mural ini."

"Mengapa begitu."

"Karena memiliki begitu banyak warna, bahkan kelabu akan terlihat bagus bersanding dengan biru. Kisah kita juga akan seperti itu. Meskipun memiliki begitu banyak warna berbeda, namun akan menjadi semakin indah pada saatnya," Yoongi tersenyum, pun Jimin ikut tersenyum senang, melihat senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir Yoongi. "Yoongi senang?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Maka di situlah letak kebahagiaan Jimin, cukup dengan Yoongi bahagia bersama Jimin, maka, Jimin juga akan bahagia. Berjanjilah Yoongi hanya akan bahagia dan terjatuh padaku."

Yoongi kembali mengangguk, menatap Jimin terlalu lama berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya, sehingga ia memilih mengalihkan atensinya pada titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. "Woah, hujannya deras sekali," Yoongi kini mengadahkan tangannya untuk menampung rintikan hujan itu. Ia mengerling ke arah Jimin, lalu berucap. "Jimin tahu? Kata orang—rintik-rintik hujan yang kita tampung bisa menjadi satu permintaan. Apa permintaan Jimin?"

Jimin terlihat berfikir, memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang. Ia merasa tidak menginginkan apapun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku ingin jadi seperti Kim Shin— karakter lelaki idamanmu."

"Heiii— mana bisa! Permintaan yang wajar dong Jimin."

Jimin mengacak rambut Yoongi yang sedikit lembab dengan gemas. "Aku serius, Yoongi."

Yoongi terbatuk kecil, kemudian berdehem kecil. "Jimin," cicitnya dengan pelan, malu-malu berucapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya, dan mendekat ke arah telinga Jimin. Ia mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Siapapun pasti menginginkan sosok seperti dia—" Yoongi memberi jeda sebentar. "Tapi, kalau Yoongi mendapatkan Jimin, maka 1000 orang seperti Kim Shin pun tak berarti bagi Yoongi. Jimin tak perlu menjadi seperti Kim Shin. Jimin hanya perlu menjadi milik Yoongi, seterusnya."

"Bukankah memang itu tujuanku sedari awal, _Love_? Untuk selalu berada bersamamu." Yoongi tersenyum, menggumamkan 'terima kasih' lirih yang disambut dengan sebuah pagutan lembut di bibir merah jambunya.

Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Jimin, sementara Jimin merengkuh erat pinggang Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Saling berpagutan erat, di tengah hujan, di bawah payung sederhana berwarna jingga, disaksikan ribuan _mural_ dan beberapa orang yg berlalu lalang. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Bibir itu masih saling mengecap rasa manis satu sama lain. Tak ada tuntutan untuk saling memacu gairah, hanya berjalan mengikuti alur yang ada. Penuh kelembutan, melampiaskan rasa yang tak mampu terdefinisi dengan jutaan kata. Perasaan cinta keduanya.

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

 _ **Kkeut~**_

 _ **Kami tidak menyangka ternyata FF receh begitu banyak sekali peminatnya, ehehehe.. ^^/**_

 _ **Jadi kami mengabulkan bagi yang minta sequel.. sudah gak ada treequel.. ntar mabok loh..**_

 _ **Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca karya lainnya di akun ini.. ^^ hehehehe…**_

 _ **Special Thanks to :**_

 _ **Wulancho95, kirameku-14, sUcanfly, sureaLive, mrsmyg93, sehon-ey (Good job kalian, saranghae, muach) || 07 || vTan368 || Guest (syafitrinesya) || KIm Hyomi || Guest (ym) || rossadilla17 || Guest (LaVieEn) || awrerei || parkjims || Guest (YoongiMint) || Guest (KimTae) || Park Rinhyun-Uchiha || KimChenMin || chimyoon || ayaanezaki || k1mut || Phyllantus || Guest (Shin Sang Neul) || Shui Jing || yamiharushita || code name v || MingyuAin || syubsyubchim || flyhjgh || nindiya99 || SyugarMint || minshubble || minyoonlovers || Sugapheromone || ParkJiyoonie || unbelviso || RenRenay || Real Bundanya Jimin || ravoletta || Guest (azkia) || Terimakasih untuk semua review, favorite, followers, serta siders d FF Catching Park sebelumnya.. ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _ **With Love**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **#Letsspreadmingaloves**_

 _ **#TeamTopJimin**_

 _ **#TeamBottomYoongi**_

 _ **#Jimsyu**_

 _ **#MinGa**_


End file.
